


First Impressions

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-25
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

First Impressions by RSS

  
  
  


_First Impressions_

By RSSacchi 

* * *

Nick is checking the area around Bert's latest contract, a company that deals in precious metals and located in a largely abandoned area that the city is trying to rejuvenate. Nick would feel more comfortable if there were more open businesses around. He walks down a narrow alley when he feels the sensation of another Immortal. Moments later an Immortal woman with long, straight blond hair runs down the alley. She draws a broadsword without breaking her stride. 

"Draw your sword! Prepare to die!" 

Nick takes out his rapier and the woman strikes Nick's swords as she runs past. She spins around and goes on the attack. They lock swords. The woman has blue eyes. 

She smiles. 

"You have beautiful eyes." 

She pushes against his sword and continues the attack, pushing against his sword then backs away quickly. Another Immortal appears; he's big with short light blond hair and a long sword. 

He roars, "Astrid, we have business!" 

"Three's a crowd Kyoesti." 

"I'll see one of you later." Kyoesti walks away. 

Astrid smiles. "Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" 

Nick goes on the attack. Astrid fights backwards then spins around behind Nick. 

"That's right." 

Astrid goes on the attack and ups the fight's tempo. Astrid disarms the off balance Nick then kicks his kneecap, causing him to fall on his back. Astrid puts her sword to his neck and smiles. "I can take your head, or you can take me for a drink." 

"Just do what you're going to do." 

"You're no fun at all." Astrid steps back and sheathes her sword as Nick picks himself up. She retrieves Nick's sword and hands it to him. 

Nick puts his sword away. "All this was some kind of a sick game." 

"Look, Kyoesti - the guy who came by - he was chasing me for my head. No matter what, I wouldn't have killed you." 

"So you decided it was better to take your chances with me?" 

"Yes. Now let's get out of here before he decides to come back." 

Nick walks towards his SUV and Astrid walks with him. "I'm Astrid, and you are?" 

"Nick Wolfe, what made you so sure you could beat me?" 

"Kyoesti would beat me easily. Besides, I had a fallback." 

"What was that?" 

She clasps her hands together. "Please, kind sir, spare my life, I will do whatever you ask." Her voice changes from childlike to sensual "Whatever you ask." 

"I take it you've pulled that stunt before." 

"I haven't pulled it yet. Look, could you give me a lift out of here? He saw me on the street where I parked my car." 

"Yeah, I know a place on Holy Ground." 

She puts on her childlike voice, "Bless you, kind sir." 

* * *

Nick takes Astrid to The Sanctuary. They sense Amanda's presence as they approach the front door. 

"The owner?" 

"Probably." Nick opens the door for Astrid. 

"Amanda!" 

"Astrid, how are you darling?" 

"I'm well, thanks to Nick here." 

"Oh?" 

"He rescued me." 

Nick smirks. "That's not exactly true." 

"Details aren't important, what is important is if you weren't there I wouldn't still be in one piece." 

"Do tell darling. I'm always a stickler for details." 

Nick dryly states, "An Immortal, Kyoesti was it?" 

Astrid nods. "That's right." 

"He was chasing after her. I was in the neighborhood so she decided, correctly, that I would be an easier opponent for her." 

"Well, I'm glad you decided to keep Nick in one piece." 

"It was the least I could do. Besides, he promised me a drink." 

"When did I - What are you having?" 

"Vodka." Astrid turns to Amanda. "He's very modest, I see why you like him." 

Nick pours a drink for the two women and himself. "So how do you two know each other?" 

The women take turns telling Nick their story. 

* * *

**ENGLAND, 1025**

Astrid steps outside to tend to the sheep. She looks up at the full moon in the blue morning sky. The moon was full when her husband went out on a raid against the English. They brought him back wounded and he died two days later. Astrid has been mindlessly going through her daily routine ever since. She doesn't know what else to do. 

She hears men yelling and women and children screaming. She hears horses. She sees men on horses with lances and torches. She runs inside and grabs a bow and a quiver of arrows. She looks up and sees the roof is on fire and rushes outside. She shoots an arrow at a horseman. The arrow strikes his chest and the horseman falls off his horse. She readies to take another shot when she sees a flash in the corner of her eye. A horseman impales her with a lance. She feels intense pain that consumes her whole consciousness. 

* * *

Astrid awakes and finds herself slung over a horse. The rider throws her to the ground. She can't understand why she's alive; she's not even bleeding. She feels an odd pain in her head. The rider talks but it's gibberish to her. The rider dismounts; he's a small man with black hair and eyes. He ties Astrid's hands together with one end of a long rope and ties the other end to his horse. He takes a drink from a wineskin and chuckles before he mounts his horse and rides slowly pulling Astrid along. 

* * *

It's early evening as Amanda rides along a road when she feels the sensation. She draws her sword and moments later sees a man and a woman, both Immortals. The man has a wineskin in one hand and a sword in the other. The woman sits with her hands tied. The man laughs. 

"Good evening, my lady." 

"Good evening." 

"I see you know the Game." 

"Yes, I know the Game." 

The man puts down his wineskin. From his slurred speech Amanda believes it's the first time he's done that all day. He takes out a dagger and cuts the rope around the woman's hands and pushes her to the ground, tossing his sword into the ground in front of her. 

"She is a Frisian. Play with her." 

Vikings have been pillaging the countryside for as long as she can remember. Amanda points her sword at the woman. The woman stands and pulls the sword out of the ground. She grunts and charges at Amanda, swinging wildly. She has strength and courage, but no skill. Amanda jumps back from one of the woman's swings. Then Amanda steps in and cuts the woman across her belly. The woman falls face down. She tries to pick herself up but collapses. 

Amanda hears the man chuckling as he takes another drink from his wineskin. Amanda should hate the woman but she only feels pity for her. 

"I've won, so her head is mine." 

"Of course, that is the Game." 

"Then I choose her head in company with the rest of her." 

"As you wish, my lady." The man retrieves his sword, mounts his horse, and slowly rides away. Amanda looks down at her new student. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

"Do you know a good place where I could hide out for a few days?" 

Amanda waves her hand in the air. "This place is named 'The Sanctuary'." 

"Saved twice in one day. My luck has taken a good turn. Thank you." 

* * *

It's early morning when Nick drives up to the precious metals office. The area is taped off and there are numerous police cars and an ambulance. When he steps out of the car a detective approaches him. 

"Nick, I'm afraid all three of your men are dead." The detective leads Nick inside. "The janitor found them when he came in to work." 

There is blood all over the walls and floor. The detective lifts up a bloody sheet on the floor revealing a decapitated man. 

"All three are like this. Cut numerous times and decapitated." 

"What about the surveillance tapes?" 

"Taken, apparently with what was in the safe." 

Nick looks at the safe. "A real professional job." 

"Yes, that's what doesn't make sense: The murders were the mark of an amateur." 

"It looks like we've got someone who's a professional at larceny and sadism." 

"We have to solve this one quickly. Blood lust is never satisfied." 

* * *

Nick knocks on the door of Amanda's suite. A couple minutes later Amanda opens the door wearing a red silk nightgown. 

"Is Astrid here?" 

"No, she's probably in the gym. She's an early riser like you." 

"I need to talk to you about her." Amanda steps aside and Nick walks inside. "That new place we got the contract for, it was robbed. Three of my men are dead, cut to pieces." 

"So you think an Immortal did it?" 

"You think it's not?" 

"Sounds like Kyoesti." 

"You know him? I know of him. I only met him once." 

"What about Astrid?" 

"No, she made her choice a thousand years ago." 

* * *

**ENGLAND, 1026**

_I had been teaching Astrid for almost a year. I found her a talented fighter. I'd learned some of her language and she had learned some of mine._

Amanda senses another Immortal. Astrid turns to Amanda. "Immortal?" 

"Yes, Immortal." 

Moments later Kyoesti rides up on a horse. Amanda can tell from his dress he was a Viking. Astrid takes a few steps towards him and she and Kyoesti exchange a few quick words. Amanda understands about every third word. Among the words she understands is "woman", "teach", and "kind". Kyoesti looks over at Amanda. 

"Amanda, I am Kyoesti. Astrid belongs with me." 

"Astrid belongs where she wants be." 

Astrid turns to Amanda. "Thank you." 

Then she walks to Kyoesti and he lifts her up onto his horse and then they ride away. Amanda hopes Astrid made the right decision, fearing she would see a Quickening in the distance. 

* * *

**SCOTLAND, 1030**

Amanda sleeps by the side of a road when the sensation of another Immortal wakes her. She grabs her sword and stands ready. She hears hoof beats. Moments later she hears, "I am Astrid. I have no wish to fight you but I know how to defend myself." 

"Astrid! It is I, Amanda, good to see you again." 

"Amanda, we have to leave here. Follow me." Astrid spoke in one of those tones that commands blind obedience. Amanda mounts her horse and rides off with her until Astrid's horse tires. 

"Astrid, what is wrong?" 

"Kyoesti, he has been pillaging the countryside." 

"Vikings pillaging. Is that not like ravens flying?" 

"There is a small hamlet back there. The plan was for him to attack first then I would attack from the opposite end of the hamlet. My first death was when my village got raided. I have no wish to inflict that on anyone. Hopefully someone will take his head." 

"If someone does not?" 

"Then he will take mine the next time we meet." 

"It does not have to end that way. I could teach you a few things." 

Astrid nods approval. They dismount and draw their swords. 

"Show me what you have learned, Astrid." 

Astrid advances, they parry; Astrid learned much from Kyoesti. She easily counters all of Amanda's standard moves. Amanda decides to try one of the special moves she learned. She runs to a tree and uses it to flip over behind Astrid. Astrid steps back and gives a backward trust into Amanda's belly. She gives a triumphant grin as she yanks her sword out of Amanda. 

* * *

Amanda comes back to life. 

"That makes us even." 

"In more ways than one. I always thought you learned too quickly, Astrid." 

"Let us put some more distance between ourselves and Kyoesti." 

Amanda nods agreement. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Nick, Bert, a pair of police detectives, and six uniformed officers are inside a home. They enter the basement and all the detective work pays off when they find all the stolen metals. A while later Nick senses another Immortal. The police radios crackle to life as officers outside report the suspect came to his house then drove off when he saw the police cars. Two police cars are in pursuit. Moments later Nick and Bert, and the other police officers join the chase. 

They drive through the Paris streets at 150 kilometers per hour. A police car pulls even with Kyoesti's Mercedes. Kyoesti sideswipes the police car and it spins out. The other police cars and Nick continue the chase. The Mercedes jumps a curve and a tire blows out. Kyoesti continues fleeing but at a much slower speed. He runs a red light and gets clipped by another car. The Mercedes crashes into a parked car and the police cars and Nick's SUV surround the Mercedes. The police bolt from their cars with their guns drawn. They swarm over the Mercedes and open both car doors. 

Kyoesti gets out of the car and lies down on the ground. The police frisk and cuff him. One detective puts on a plastic glove and pulls a sword out of the car. He takes it over to Nick and Bert. 

"I love it when they bring the evidence with them." 

Nick and Bert nod agreement. Then they move in to get a closer look at Kyoesti as the police put him in the back of a police car. Kyoesi looks over at Nick. 

"When I get out we have business." 

"I'll wait for you." 

The police car drives off with Kyoesti. The detective remarks to Nick, "You will have to wait a long time." 

"The criminal justice system doesn't always work the way we think." 

* * *

Nick is in his office with Amanda and Astrid. Nick isn't happy that Kyoesti is still alive. Amanda tries to put things in perspective for Nick. 

"Nick, what would you have done if you caught him alone? He's a lot older and stronger." 

Astrid chimes in. "Nick, thank you. When he's ready to get out of jail it would be time for me to leave Paris. Nick, I've got a life here. Not to mention you saved my life." 

Bert enters Nick's office. He looks at Astrid then at Nick. 

"A client." 

Amanda smiles. "A friend. This is Astrid." 

"Hi, I'm Bert Myers." 

"Astrid Hansen." 

They shake hands. 

"Bert is Nick's boss. We were congratulating Nick on closing that case." 

Nick remarks, "It's not quite closed." 

"Yeah, it is. Kyoesti Wind tried to escape while being transported. He jumped from the paddy wagon only to be run over by a truck." 

"When did this happen?" 

"About three hours ago." 

Amanda, Nick, and Astrid look at each other. 

* * *

Nick and Amanda return to The Sanctuary. Astrid meets them at the door and Nick shakes his head. "He'd already flown the coop." 

Amanda puts on an upbeat voice. "Maybe he'll keep flying." They step inside and Amanda taps Astrid on the shoulder. "You should stay around here for the next couple of days. Just to be sure." 

* * *

Amanda, Nick, and Astrid are in Nick's office. They feel the sensation of another Immortal. Amanda sighs, "So much for flying to coop." 

Nick turns to Astrid. "You'd better go upstairs." 

Astrid nods agreement then walks out of the office. Moments later Kyoesti enters the front door. "We have business." 

Amanda steps forward. "Holy Ground." 

"Amanda, is it?" 

"Yes, I'm Amanda. You have business with him you will have to take it up with me first." 

"Amanda, I can take care of myself." 

"I've no argument with you, Amanda." 

"Amanda, I can handle myself." 

"There's an abandoned rail yard nearby. Do you know where?" 

In unison Amanda and Nick answer, "I know it." 

"While your harmony is nice, the next number is a solo. I'll see one of you at the rail yard. Amanda, you may want to ask him about your onetime student, Astrid." 

Kyoesti turns and walks out just as Amanda turns to Nick and asks, "What does he mean?" 

There are a few moments of silence then Amanda continues, "Nick, I've got a better chance." 

"Amanda, I've got to fight my own battles." 

Nick and Amanda continue their argument as they walk up to Amanda's suite. In Amanda's suite Astrid has her broadsword in her hand. She turns to Nick and Amanda. "Thank you for everything. Now I have to face what comes next." 

Amanda steps towards Astrid. "What comes next is you getting killed if you face Kyoesti." 

"Maybe I'll get lucky. In either case it'll give both of you time to throw a couple of things in a couple of bags and hit the road." 

"Astrid, that martyr routine doesn't suit you." 

"What makes you think you are better qualified for the job?" 

"I've got a better chance." 

"You don't fight any better than I do." 

Amanda and Astrid continue their argument as Nick slips out of the suite. He walks out of The Sanctuary, gets into his SUV, and drives to the rail yard. 

* * *

Nick walks through the rail yard with his sword drawn. He feels Kyoesti's presence. Kyoesti steps around a corner and stands about six paces in front of Nick and slowly draws his sword. 

"I thought Astrid would win. Her losing cost me a lot of money. She had a knack for disappointing me." 

"Get ready for one more disappointment." 

Nick salutes with his sword then runs away. Kyoesti yells after him, "I hoped at least you would die like a man." 

Nick runs into a warehouse and leans against the inside wall a safe distance from the left hand side of the entrance. He hears Kyoesti's slow footsteps. Kyoesti jumps inside the warehouse and swings at the right hand side of the wall. He spins around and quickly closes the distance between himself and Nick. He strikes four quick blows and knocks Nick's sword to the ground. Nick gives Kyoesti a left hook and Kyoesti's knees buckle. Nick scoops up his sword as he runs out of the warehouse. 

Nick runs to the opposite side of a derelict freight car. He stands with his back to the car so the wheels obscure his legs from Kyoesti. He sees some broken pavement between him and another warehouse and dashes towards it. He picks up a piece of broken concrete and runs into the warehouse. When he hears Kyoesti's footsteps, Nick scraps his foot on the ground. Kyoesti falls for the ruse, swinging his sword at an empty wall. Nick throws the concrete and strikes Kyoesti on the side of his head, causing him to drop onto one knee. Nick closes in and decapitates Kyoesti. 

Nick looks at the bloody concrete and notes the irony of fighting a 21st century swordfight and using a more primitive weapon to win. A rush of wind blows some debris by him and he feels a surge of electricity run through his body. He sees himself on the deck of a Viking long ship. He sees himself in the mist of an ancient battle. Scenes from hundreds of times and places flash before him in fast motion. 

Nick picks himself off the ground. The freight train clanks to a stop. Nick picks up his sword and walks away. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Nick walks into The Sanctuary, finding Amanda and Astrid sitting at a table. Nick figures Amanda is putting on her, "I don't care" act. 

Astrid tentatively asks, "Did you face Kyoesti?" 

"Yeah." 

Amanda turns to Nick. "Is it safe to say we've seen the last of him?" 

"Yeah." 

Astrid strokes her neck. "I guess I wasn't so clever challenging you. Amanda, does Nick always rise to the occasion?" 

"He always has." 

**THE END**

* * *

© 04.25.2005   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
